Malik
by AniGirl15
Summary: Rated PG13 for suicide and shouenenai in the Afterword... Malik decides his life isn't worth it anymore and goes out to kill himself. Can Isis and Ryou stop him in time? COMPLETE
1. Malik's Suicide

Me: Yeah, I was in a cruddy mood due to my lack of a sleepover.  
  
Bakura: YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!  
  
Me: NO! Sakura can't do sleepovers on Saturdays and Yamiyuri is grounded.  
  
Bakura: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure.  
  
Me: Anyways, this is a fic I did about Malik. GET IN HERE MARIKU-CHAN!  
  
Malik: What? What'd I do now?  
  
Me: You're the star of the fanfic!  
  
Malik: Really? NICE!  
  
Me: It's a suicidal fic!  
  
Bakura: How fitting.  
  
Me & Malik: SHUT UP YOU!  
  
Malik: So, why am in a suicidal fic again?  
  
Me: Just play along, I don't really know much about your sensitive side outside of bed. Did I just say that?  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Malik Fans: O\_/O  
  
Me: Anyways, I'm getting outta here before they *points to Malik Fans* decide to kill me!  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Malik sighed as he stared off into the sunset. The cool wind blew across his body, and he clutched his knees tighter to his chest. He was cold, shivering. This place was nothing like back in Egypt. Back in Egypt, where it all began.  
  
He continued to stare at the sunset. Not studying it, just. looking. All the colors. it was so beautiful, a real sight to see. It was, as he reminded himself grimly, the last sunset he was going to see. Come the next sunset, everything would be ended. Right here, here he would do it. Here was where he would end his own life.  
  
He had been planning this for over a week now. He had known he would do this eventually for some time longer. His life wasn't worth living, he thought to himself, as he looked at the Millennium Rod clutched in his hand.  
  
He had lost control over the Millennium Rod a while ago. Now, he could barely remember the feeling of entering another's mind, controlling their every move. He no longer had that power. Lately, the Rod seemed to be acting upon its own free will. Malik had, too many times admittedly, fallen prey to his own Item. There was no use in keeping it.  
  
He had caused so many so much pain. All the lives he hurt, all the people he had sacrificed, all the minds he had possessed at one time or another. It was all so unreal, now that he had fallen from power. There was one person, he knew, he had cause immense pain. That person was Yugi Mutou.  
  
Looking back, reflecting on all the pain he had caused Yugi, he felt like crying. All the sorrow he had implanted in Yugi, all the pain, and all the trials. he felt a water droplet slide down his cheek. He was such a b*****d.  
  
"Malik? You coming?" Isis's voice cut into his thoughts. He stood up, discreetly wiping the tear from his face. He couldn't cry. Not especially around Isis. She's know something was up. He didn't want that.  
  
"Coming." he mumbled, then walked back to his motorcycle. They drove home in silence. Neither had anything to say to the other. {Too bad I can't tell her.} he thought.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Malik looked at his sister in the dim light. She was sleeping, so peacefully. So unaware of what was about to happen to her, to him. She was the only one. She was the only one who'd be worse off if he did this. Too bad, if he could have avoided this he would have. He couldn't.  
  
"I'm sorry." he whispered to her, and started writing a note. He left it on his pillow, then slipped off silently out into the night. He never told her goodbye to her face.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
He stood on the cliff, staring off into the sky. He was waiting for the sunrise, the last he'd ever see. It was the same place he had been yesterday, though he was facing the opposite direction this time. The first rays of the sun, and he would end it all. He would end everyone's suffering. Except his sister's. He thought back to how she looked there, lying in bed, perfectly fine. How wrong she was.  
  
He looked down at the Millennium Rod in his hand. He had suffered enough by this Item's power, he didn't want anyone else to. He was taking it down with him.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Isis yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was so early, why had she awoken? Looking over at her bother's bed, she found it vacant. Going over to the window, she saw his bike was gone as well. She turned back to the bed, and discovered the piece of paper on it. She walked over and picked it up.  
  
"'To my dear sister Isis'?" She opened it carefully. Malik's notes were never like that. Usually they were addressed with a simple "Sis". Why was he so formal? Unfolding the sheet, she began to read:  
  
"Isis, for a long time, you have known about what I have been doing. You also know all the things I can do, and what my abilities allow me to do. However, you are about to learn about something I've been desperate to keep from you, and everyone else.  
  
"A short time ago I found myself in need of the Millennium Rod's power. I tried to call upon it, to use it. It refused. That may sound like just one story, but it began happening more and more often. Eventually, I lost all control I ever had. In fact, the Rod had recently taken on a mind of its own, controlling humans upon its own will, though still using my strength. And yet I have fallen victim to it as well, several times.  
  
"I wish I could say this to your face, but under the current circumstances I am unable to. I am simply just a puppet now for the Rod, like so many have been puppets once for me. I no longer wish to support the damage that I am the root cause of.  
  
"You, dear sister, are the only one this will not benefit. The rest of the world is in danger, and even you sometimes. No more damage shall fall upon the world from the Millennium Item that was once my own. No longer shall an evil such as myself plague the humans with fear and terror.  
  
"Isis, I am saying goodbye. You are the only one who ever cared for me with love. I thank you for your efforts, despite their being in vain. My last breath will be upon the cliff that overlooks the ocean; by the time you read this I should already be gone. Gomennasai. I will miss you."  
  
Isis stared at the sheet in her hands. She didn't want to believe what she had just read. Malik wasn't this desperate, he never was. That just wasn't like him. She refused to believe it, but deep down she knew she had to.  
  
She just stood there in sorrow for a few moments, going over what was taking place. A thought then struck her. Malik expected her to wake up at her usual time, however she was up early. Wasting no time, she dashed out the door.  
  
"There may still be a chance!"  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
A beam of light. The sun was rising. It was time.  
  
Malik sighed, knowing what was coming. He walked forward, the pang of guilt growing. If he could have just kept Isis from missing him, he'd have no regrets. She was the only one, the only person who had ever cared for him. He didn't want to leave her. But he had to, for everyone else. The rest of the world would be better off. This was his sister's sacrifice; it wasn't his.  
  
He had reached the railing now. He wasn't turning back. He wasn't backing down. He had to go. Leaning over, he peered down at the ocean, so far below. It was crashing up against the rocks, standing fierce against the ocean's mighty waves. In a way, Malik thought, he was like that: standing fast, trying desperately not to waver. But, like the rocks that would in time, he wore down to the point where it got so hard for him that he gave in. This was his last stand.  
  
He heard the sound of panting behind him. {So, she did wake up. D*****t, why'd she have to wake up? I don't want her to see this! She's supposed to be asleep.}  
  
He refused to turn around. He wouldn't look at his sister, whose face would by now be stained with tears and sorrow. He wouldn't show her the look on his face. He was going to do this, he had to. She was going to have to give him up. For everyone, she had to let him go.  
  
"Malik, why?" The voice startled him. It wasn't his sister's. He turned, just to see. Indeed, his sister was there crying. But next to her.  
  
"Ryou, why are you here?" Malik didn't want that answered, he knew that the second it escaped his mouth. But he couldn't stop it now, he had already said it.  
  
"Malik, your sister isn't the only one who cares for you. You should know that. There's also Lisid, and Bakura, and." Ryou's face tinted a bit red, ".me."  
  
This wasn't right. Ryou wasn't supposed to be there. He didn't want him there. {Why not?} he found himself asking.  
  
{Because you know he cares, too,} was the reply. Why couldn't he just die gracefully? Why couldn't he just fall, without any regrets? Why did his emotions have to intervene?  
  
Malik knew if he listened to them any longer, he'd start believing them. Believing that those four people, the four who had made a difference in his life, were worth more than the rest of the planet. He had no choice. Without saying anything, he quickly turned around and jumped.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Me: Well, so?  
  
Malik: I DIE?! I [FREAKING] KILL MYSELF!?!  
  
Ryou: ;_;  
  
Bakura: . I care for him?  
  
Me: OF COURSE YOU DO! *tosses many random heavy objects at Bakura until he apologizes*  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Me: OK, I was gonna end it there, but the little voice on my shoulder gave me an idea before I sent this.  
  
Little voice on AniGirl15's shoulder: Thank you, thank you!  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
"NO MALIK!" Isis screamed towards where her bother disappeared. All of a sudden, her world collapsed then and there. She felt all traces of happiness fall out of her being, as if all her pleasures were being ripped from her soul. What had just happened?  
  
"Why Malik? Why'd you jump? Why'd you have to jump? Think of all the people you're hurting." She sat down, and began sobbing. She turned to Ryou for support, but found him gone.  
  
"Huh? Ryou?" She noticed him over by the edge. "RYOU!"  
  
She was too late. He had already leapt off the railing as well. But, something happened to him. Just before he disappeared, Isis could've sworn she saw a light envelope Ryou. She ran over to find out what that was.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
{So this is it, huh?} Malik thought with a sick sense of amusement. {Funny, I always pictured myself dying of old age, or being sealed away as an immortal spirit. Not something as lowly as taking my own life at the base of a cliff. Can't say I don't deserve it, though.}  
  
As he fell, time seemed to slow down. His thoughts raced, about everything. Why did he have to end it like this? With all this regret? Why?  
  
Suddenly, strangely, he felt warmth. It wrapped around his waist, went up and down his back. He became aware of his decent slowing. Glancing over his shoulder, he discovered why.  
  
He was being held at his waist. It was by Ryou, who had seemed to grow a pair of wings and acquired a white glow. Though he was being slowed, Malik felt himself still falling. Ryou spoke.  
  
"Malik, I can't save you. Not if you don't want to be saved. You have to want to live, otherwise I can't help." Malik was too surprised to respond. "Come on, think about it. Your sister, your friend, me. how will all of us feel when you're gone? Malik, we care about you. You have to choose as soon as you can. What about us?"  
  
Malik stuttered. "B-but. you. everyone e-else."  
  
He felt a small jolt as Ryou's arms slipped the slightest bit. "Choose, please Malik! You're getting heavier."  
  
"I-I don't know." He could tell Ryou was running out of energy, fast. He had to choose. But which one?  
  
He had no more time to think. He slipped out of Ryou's grasp, and together they plummeted towards the ocean.  
  
{D****T! Ryou wasn't supposed to die!} Malik thought with a heavy heart. So, he had killed yet another person? It didn't matter. It was just one more life thrown aside.  
  
{NO!} he shook himself mentally. {I AM NOT LETTING RYOU DIE!}  
  
It was a long shot, but he took it. Seizing the Millennium Rod, he focused just like the old days. {Please let me in, please let me in, please let me in!}  
  
Malik suddenly felt something. A feeling, almost familiar, like he had forgotten it long ago. He then realized what it was. He was in Ryou's mind.  
  
Not even pondering the reason how he had control over the Rod again, Malik spread Ryou's wings. The best he could, he made Ryou fly over to the beach. Out of energy himself, Malik lost control of Ryou. {At least he'll live.}  
  
The next thing he knew, he was submerged under the water, unable to move at all. {Goodbye, my friends.}  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
"Ryou! Ryou, are you alright?" The boy opened his eyes to see Isis leaning over him. He slowly sat up, still weak.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't save him." Isis smiled, though her face was filled with grief.  
  
"It's ok. You tried. And who knows? Maybe we are better off." Ryou could tell she didn't really believe what she was saying. Neither did. They just sat there for a few moments, going over the events that had just taken place. Ryou felt a tear slide down his check. Looking at Isis, he noticed she had several. He sniffled a bit, then wiped his face as his wings vanished.  
  
"Let's not tell Yugi."  
  
"OK."  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Me: Well, NOW what do you think?  
  
Ryou: ;_;  
  
Malik: WTF. I just die. YOU DON'T EVEN SAVE ME! *starts to strangle Ryou*  
  
Me: *tries to get Malik off Ryou*  
  
Bakura: *is amused completely by all this*  
  
Me: So anyways. Oof!. Please tell me. Ow, that hurts!. What you think. Hey, stop that!. *finally gets Malik off* Anyway, I'm planning an Afterword for this if enough people like it. Or I may do it anyway. rnTell me what you think!  
  
*steps back* Wow, that was long. 


	2. Afterword

Me: Sorry this took so long everybody!  
  
You asked for it, you got it!  
  
REVIEWS! YAY!  
  
Ryouka Nocturnal: Hurray! People like this! Yeah, Malik dies... sorry everyone, but it wouldn't be a suicidal fic if no one died... Too bad it had to be Malik, I don't think Tea would have gotten as good reviews. (Sorry all Tea fans!)  
  
Cat: I know. Let's all cry together over poor Malik's death... *cries*  
  
Yami girl: Really, I did? Wow, I never thought I could do that...  
  
Silent-angel1413: Well, here you go!  
  
Case: I got a yami to cry? Wow, my story was really sad then... That's only the second time that's happened... You don't wanna hear about the first, though.  
  
Heather MacCloud: It did? Sorry, I kinda liked it better that way. I can't please everyone 100%. I'm glad you liked it anyway!  
  
Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!  
  
Ryou: Can we go now?  
  
Malik: I'M DEAD HERE!  
  
Bakura: Good. Dead don't talk. *covers Malik's mouth*  
  
Me: BAKURA!  
  
WARNING: SHOUENEN-AI! There is a bit of Shouenen-ai in this, so don't complain about it! You have been warned!  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Ryou sat down on front of the stone. As with all the times before, he began to cry. It had been ten years. Ten long years had passed since Malik had died. He still couldn't get that last picture out of his mind. As he had lost consciousness that day, he remembered Malik's face turning from confused to a mixture of fright, worry, and concern. That was it. Then he never saw Malik again.  
  
Sometimes he would find Isis already there, on days like today. She mourned there a countless number of times, for she had been hit the worst. Ryou only came out twice a year, Malik's birthday and death day. He avoided the spot as much as possible otherwise.  
  
Usually when he sat there, he would talk as if Malik were sitting right next to him. Today he didn't. Today was too sad, and he had his daughter with him as well. She got worried when he talked to himself; it usually meant something bad was about to happen. (Think: Bakura)  
  
Sesha, his daughter. She was a wonderful little six-year-old now, so full of energy and joy. He loved her. Which had been strange for him. After Malik died, he wasn't sure if he would be able to love ever again. He had been able to love, though only long enough to get married and have a child. Then he was re-overcome by the feelings of loss, and the two divorced. His daughter was all they had to show for their relationship.  
  
Ryou just sat there, thinking, his arms hugging his knees. He was humming a tune he didn't know he knew. And things were just like that. That's how it seemed to be when he couldn't talk to Malik. Just depressing.  
  
He chided himself at the thought. He knew he probably wasn't even talking to Malik. It was just... comforting in a way. To know he could talk there, and nothing would get out. And maybe, just maybe, Malik could actually hear him. Either way, he couldn't now.  
  
Ryou felt something near his chest. Looking down, a tassel of the Millennium Ring was indicating behind him. That was different.  
  
{It must be Isis. Maybe Yugi, though probably not.}  
  
He became aware of his daughter clutching his arm rather tightly. "Daddy, there's a strange man standing behind you."  
  
{Strange man?} That certainly narrowed the possibilities. She already knew Yugi, so the only other person it could be would be Shadi. And he wasn't in the mood to talk to him.  
  
"Hey, Ryou! It's been all this time, and you don't even say so much as to 'hi' to me?" He suddenly shot upright, chills running down his back. Had he just heard right? There was no way... no way that that was even possible. So then how?  
  
Ryou slowly turned around, not exactly sure what he'd see. There was no mistaking the figure. The golden hair, the blue eyes, the smile that was always full of mischief... "M-m-m-mal-l-lik-k-k..."  
  
Ryou jumped at Malik and clutched him tight. He just stood there, bawling all over his friend's shoulder. The friend he had missed so much, the friend he had thought he lost ten years ago, had now reappeared right before his eyes. He felt the warmth of Malik's body heat as the embrace was returned. For a few moments they just stood there, entwined like lovers. They had been apart for so long, and now...  
  
"Daddy, what's going on?" Ryou turned to see Sesha staring up at him, confused. "Who is he?"  
  
Ryou and Malik blushed, realizing what they just did in front of a little girl. "Um... this is my friend. I haven't seen him in a long time, so..."  
  
Sesha smiled, seeming to understand. "So you did what you sometimes do with Mommy!"  
  
Ryou's face flushed a bright, bright red. "Sesha, dear, don't tell anyone what Daddy just did..."  
  
Sesha cracked the hugest grin imaginable on her face. Malik turned to Ryou. "Lemme guess... we're toast."  
  
"Pretty much." Ryou was now looking at Malik with interest. "By the way, how did you survive? I mean, Isis saw you fall off the cliff. And I, well..."  
  
"I don't know." He looked at Malik in surprise. "Honest to Ra, I don't know how. I just... woke up on a beach.  
  
"I'm not even positive I'm still alive." Malik sighed and walked over to the railing. He leaned and took a good look out over the ocean before continuing.  
  
"Ever since I woke up, strange things were happening. People sometimes didn't seem to see me. There was one time when... well, the shock of it must've scrambled my memory a bit, but I think a bus drove... right through me."  
  
Ryou was now really interested.  
  
"And another time... I think I floated. It was weird, but... it definitely wasn't a dream. And things like that."  
  
Malik turned to Ryou. "I don't think I'm truly alive. I just can't convince myself that I am. Everything is too coincidental.  
  
"I'm saying goodbye, Ryou." A sharp gasp met this statement. "I don't want to hurt you again, by getting too close to you. I didn't even give a proper goodbye last time."  
  
Ryou was suddenly pulled towards Malik's body. Before he even realized what was happening, he felt the delicate touch of Malik's lips on his own. The two were entwined again. He stopped breathing suddenly. Ryou knew there wasn't something right about this. But it felt so nice, so warm, so inviting, that he just gave in to Malik. After what seemed like hours, but really only a few seconds, the grip around his neck loosened. Malik stepped away to breathe, leaving Ryou standing there. {What did I just feel...?}  
  
"I'm going to tell Isis. That's the last I plan on anyone seeing me who'll recognize me. Goodbye, Ryou."  
  
His eyes opened, and Malik was gone. He knew he wasn't coming back this time. Malik was gone forever now.  
  
"Oh, Daddy just kissed another guy!" Sesha grinned, knowing what power she now had over him. Though "blackmail" wasn't a familiar concept to her, she had it. Ignoring his daughter, Ryou turned to the stone erected at the sight where Malik had leapt from ten years ago.  
  
"To the fallen angel who lost his way,  
  
May the seas bring you the peace at last,  
  
That you have been searching for your life."  
  
There was no name.  
  
~|~|~|~|~  
  
Me: Well?  
  
Ryou: *cries*  
  
Bakura: Uh...  
  
Malik: Sure, whatever...  
  
Me: Review, please! That's how I know you like this! (Or you don't, depending on what you say.) 


End file.
